


What?

by t0zier



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Fic, Sleepovers, Transgender, close friends, cross dressing, ill add more as i go bc idk wtf im doing rn honestly, like they have quirks, straight - Freeform, text-fic, they're still heroes but it isnt as popular or like mainstream as in the anime, trigger warning, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0zier/pseuds/t0zier
Summary: Half text-fic, half... regular... fic.Deku gets super drunk at a party one night and gets a girls phone number. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't her number. It was Todoroki Shoto's. His best friend, Ochako, drives him home after the party that night and scolds him for being so ridiculous and reckless at the party... from now on, she'll be gluing Izuku's shirt flat onto his skin before going to anymore parties.That party was a mixer party for the surrounding schools to allow students to get to know each other before joining together at UA High School in Musutafu.Except it wasn't put together by anyone at UA. Yaoyorozu threw a party and it got out of hand. I can't write summaries, hopefully you get what the story is about.Todorki is home schooled but joins UA for special ocassions i.e. field trips etc.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Kudos: 8





	What?

**Author's Note:**

> That summary hurt my soul... but I think the concept is ok.. heh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku gets super drunk at a party one night and gets a girls phone number. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't her number. It was Todoroki Shoto's. His best friend, Ochako, drives him home after the party that night and scolds him for being so ridiculous and reckless at the party... from now on, she'll be gluing Izuku's shirt flat onto his skin before going to anymore parties.  
> That party was a mixer party for the surrounding schools to allow students to get to know each other before joining together at UA High School in Musutafu.  
> Except it wasn't put together by anyone at UA. Yaoyorozu threw a party and it got out of hand. I can't write summaries, hopefully you get what the story is about.  
> 

Late one night in April, Uraraka Ochako decided taking _Midoriya Izuku_ to a _party_ was a good idea. Maybe she didn't remember how her cheesy friend could get while under the influence, but that night was too wild. 

"Ochako-channnn.. Join me! I'm bored!" Izuku grabbed Ochako by the forearm loosely, pouting, and holding a bottle hard root beer in the other hand. She laughed awkwardly and waved her hand.

"Deku-kun, maybe we can sit down? We've only been here for an hour and you're already wasted!" she inwardly sighed, and pat his head. 

Ochako and Izuku had been best friends since they were 14, and this certainly wasn't the first time she'd 'babysat' him while he was drunk. Christ, they weren't even 18 yet! Each and every time they went out together like this, she was left dumbfounded. He always managed to get too drunk to function, and that left Ochako picking up the pieces and making sure her friend would get home safely. Izuku ripped his arm away from Ochako and spilled his drink in the process. 

"Urara...rakaka-san," he giggled, "you see that girl over there? I'm going to get her number!" The green-haired boy chuckled, and ran over to the table in the middle of the room which was occupied by a bunch of teens playing beer pong, and obliterated the cups on the table to stand on top of it. 

"Everyone!" Again, he giggled- this time, strangely loud, and pointed to the girl in the corner who was barely listening. "I want everyone to know that that girl over there is hot, a-and I want her n-number..!" By now, almost the whole room was paying attention to him, just as he stumbled off the table and literally fell on top of the cute ginger girl, managing to spill what was left of his drink and hers all over each other. 

"Hey, I'm M-Midoriya Izuku. Uhm... you?" He stood up, clearly embarrassed, and reached out his hand to her. She laughed at him and stood up on her own, but it was clear she was unamused. 

"I'm Itsuka Kendo. You wanted my number right? Here," she pulled out a piece of paper she kept in her back pocket as if she'd gotten confessions like this regularly. "Enjoy, Midoriya~" she and her friends walked away from him laughing, and Izuku awed at the paper- it looked like he was an acid trip or something..   
Before anyone could do anything, green-bean finally took note of his wet shirt. While Ochako was quietly shuffling through people to get to her friend, Izuku swiftly swiped the shirt off of his body, and giggled once more.  
“Now that’s better! Man, was that sticky.” There was a proud look on this drunk boy’s face, but Ochako was horrified.   
“Deku-kun! What are you doing?!” She quickly snatched his shirt off the chair next to her and threw it at Izuku. Although they were just friends, she couldn’t hold back her reddening face at his toned body.   
“Relaaaaax, Kocha- no, Ochako.. my shirt’s messy so I had to get rid of it. But look! I got that girls numberrr!” Suddenly he was making googly eyes at the paper once more, and everyone had gone back to their own thing.   
Izuku was just a sight for sore eyes to them, anyway.   
Ochako face palmed and dragged her friend out of the party by his arm-much like the way he held her earlier in the evening- and shoved him into the passenger seat of her car.   
“Seriously, Deku, what am I going to do with you?” While Izuku sat deliriously in the seat of the car, Ochako buckled him in and then made her way to the drivers seat to start up the car and head out. Hopefully, not too many people were going to hold this against poor Izuku in the future.   
  


  
  
Once Ochako managed to get herself and the fool situated, she began the drive to his house, where they’d be having a sleepover. Sleepovers with Izuku and Mrs. Midoriya always cheered her up, though it wasn’t like Deku would be needing any cheering up, since he whipped out his phone and had already stuck the paper’s number into a contact labeled “kendoooo”. Ochako sighed aloud, deciding to keep her eyes on the road and leave her friend to do his own thing.   
“Hehhh, Ochako-channn~, should I text her? I think I’m gonna text her!“ Izuku visibly brightened as he began typing his first message to Kendo, and Ochako sighed, again, trying to mind her business.   
  


_ 01:07, April 17th. _

_Midoriya Izuku: hey!! It’s me, from the oarttyyyy!_

_Midoriya Izuku: party*  
_

He awaited a reply, but not even 4 seconds later he began to sulk.   
“Ochako, she hasn’t responded!” The boy let out a loud ‘FWUAH!’ and huffed while staring out the window. While staring into oblivion, Izuku realized they were pulling into his driveway, and turned to Ochako.   
“You must be magic, please tell me you used your quirk to fly us here, that was so fast!!” Now, he gave googly eyes to Ochako, and she visibly stiffened.  
“No, Deku-chan. I think you’re just completely wasted and living in limbo now. Who knows, maybe you died when falling off that table.” Her harsh joke earned an unamused flat-lined stare from Izuku, so she smiled at him. 

“Anyway, can you move by yourself? I wouldn’t want to trouble your mom this early in the morning.”   
Just as Izuku was about to tell off his friend for thinking he’s too drunk to function, his phone vibrated.   
  


_01:13, April 17th._   
  


_Kendooo: You have the wrong number._


End file.
